


Ai no yakusoku

by Oducchan



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Borderline codependency maybe?, Future Fic, M/M, Yukimura relapses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/pseuds/Oducchan
Summary: They're seventeen when Yukimura relapses.{A Love Letter written for theTenipuri Valentine Zine 2019 - Love Game II}





	Ai no yakusoku

 

**Ai no yakusoku**

   
   
They're seventeen when Yukimura relapses. They aren't children anymore, and Sanada now knows perfectly well what it means, when Yukimura crumbles down without a sound and goes still in his arms. He knows the wailing of the ambulance's siren and the chemical smell of the hospital hall. He knows it and he knows the hollow feeling that devours him once the doctors start chattering and working around that body.  
There is no third consecutive championship to promise, this time. They're in high school and they're still a force to reckon with in the tennis high school world but it's not their drive, it's not something they can think about.  So he promises everything else, a glorious future glittered of prizes, of cups, of tournaments and money, he promises Slams and Medals and Championships and a place in the history of that sport that brought them together and can't le them part. He promises a life and dreams and achievements and Yukimura drinks up every single word, when the treatments are too hard on his lithe body, when the pain is too strong to keep the tears in, when he's dizzy from exhaustion and delirious from drugs, he listens to Sanada's heartfelt whispers and drowns in them. It's ugly and desperate and Sanada can see Yanagi's disapproving scowl, Niou's stares, the nurses’ mutterings, but he doesn't care, even when the importance of personal space slips between his fingers along with Yukimura's strength and he holds him in his arms to plead to God not to take him away. It's so consuming he almost can't believe the nurse that tells him, after months and months of fights and operations and no improvements, that Yukimura is fine and he's going to get discharged. It's almost unreal, and he feels dizzy when he finds him waiting for him in the room, rosy and beautiful and smiling and asking him, with that fake innocence that he thought was completely lost, what he's planning to do now to hold on those endless promises he made.  
He doesn't have to think about it. The day they're sending Yukimura home, he's there, with flowers and a box of chocolate and another promise on his lips that he has no intention to break.

It's Saint Valentine, the day Yukimura starts to live again, and while he kisses him Sanada knows he'll take him to the top of the world.


End file.
